Confessions Of A Bad Ass
by sexandcheese
Summary: Draco Malfoy is now all grown up and has kids! His son, Darien is....well....a delinquint. This story follows Darien through his life of crime and discover some things about Malfoy's past that you would have never figured out.....
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I just thought of this idea, like, last night at about 3:00 am. I'm basically just putting this up here to see how it fly's….or if it does at all…..so help me, I wont update if none likes, but if someone does, let me know, cause I'll keep going with it! Anata Oka-san

My name is Darien Malfoy, I've always been treated as royalty, as my father was. In most people's opinion, I have the perfect life, I'm very rich, have a great house, superb home life, lots of friends, and attend the top magical school in the country. The only problem with my life is…..well………me, or so I'm told. My father, as a proper pureblood does, married a wealthy, pureblood witch named Verona Marquice. Verona was hand picked, as expected, by my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. It was his job to find a perfect match for father, and in many peoples opinion, he did. Verona was a subject of beauty, with her glowing skin and hair, striking blue eyes, and slender features ever since she had matured. Everyone says they're the most beautiful couple and they have the most perfect family. They don't know me. They do, however, know my sister, Hannah. She follows in her mother's beauty and her father's unsurpassable knowledge. I was born when my parents where newly together and just 22 years old, Hannah was conceived when father and Verona were 23 years old. But enough about them, this is _my _story, so listen up.

Crash Bang "Sorry" Creak Slam 

"Shit! Ever heard of a little privacy man!" "Mr. Malfoy! What have I told you about this!" "God man, can't you just get off my back for once!" "No, I can't Mr. Malfoy, because every time I do, you break more rules! Now you and Ms. Aso step out of this closet at once so we can take a trip to my office." " _sigh _fine, whatever. C'mon Kira." He helped her up and snaked his arm around the small of her back and she rested her head against his shoulder. _Shit I'm tired of this, all he's gonna do is contact father and tell him all of the "bad" things I've done this time. It gets so old after a while. _"In here." They both sat down in the waiting room area for the principal- _oh did I mention, he's a total jackass- _Mr. Barkley. _Oh, yea, I should probably tell you, when I got kicked out of Hogwarts, father sent me to an American school to "teach me more discipline" because he believed that I was "completely out of control." And "an embarrassment to the family name" So here I am, at Barkley's magical academy, an institute where they teach magic but don't use it outside of the classroom in order to "give us a dose of what the real world is like" and to "structure and mold us into more acceptable and well-mannered individuals." Oh and if you're wondering, you know, about Kira and all, she's not serious or anything, she's just this weeks entertainment and no, we weren't, you know, having sex or anything, just having a pretty steamy make-out session. _

"Mr. Malfoy, come in here please." He leaned over and gave Kira a slow, lingering, kiss, _just to see the old man get steamed_ before he walked into the office. "Sit down Mr. Malfoy." He sat down and leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up onto the desk. "Mr. Malfoy……your father….he wants you to come home" his usually pale cheeks, if possible, paled even more. "W-what?" "He's requested that you come home, back to England, where you belong." "Well then, you can just call him back and say that I'm not coming home." "He's requested that you depart today, at noon. You have three hours to pack and say goodbye."

"Oh Darien, what am I going to do without you?" "Oh. I'm sure you'll be all right." He replied as he shook his shoulder length, white blonde hair out of his eyes and slid his jet black helmet over his head. He slid the sun-shield up and smiled. "You know, I was thinkin, since I'm goin back to England, I think we should break it off." "W-WHAT!" "You heard what I said, sorry babe, you just don't do it for me." At that he swung his leg over his motorcycle and peeled out.

Well guys, as I said, this just kinda popped into my head last night and if you like, tell me so, if you don't like, well….tell me too.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

"So are you sure you won't go out with me?" "Yes Andy, I'm sure." "Ok, what do I have to do to get you to go out with me?"

"Look Andy both you and I have a reputation to keep up with, I can't go out with the "Sex god" of the school, and you can't be seen with me, the smart one, it'll never work." As the pair turned the corner Andy put his arm on the wall in front of her, blocking her escape and pinning her to the wall. "Look Hannah, I said I would change, I've been trying to get you since last year, don't make me force you." They both jumped at the sound of a familiar voice "And just what do you think you're doing with my sister." Andy turned around, revealing Darien leaning against the wall across from them. "D-darien, h-how nice to see you." Andy stammered. "I asked you a question, asshole, don't change the subject." Hannah could see the familiar change in his eye color, from steely gray to a greenish blue. "Hannah did he hurt you?" "No Darien, he didn't do anything." "Yeah, not yet." He muttered before straight out decking Andy. He laid on the ground rubbing his now bruising jaw "You bastard, you had no right to do that!" "You stay away from her, you hear." As the two siblings walked away Andy yelled "You've changed Darien."

"So you're back?" Hannah asked him. "Yeah, Father said it would be better for me in England, you know, at Hogwarts." "Father and mother were getting very worried about you, you kept getting in all sorts of trouble and, well ….they were worried, I was worried." "Yeah, the only thing they're worried about is me not going to a college; it'll look bad for the family." "That's not true and you know it!" "Yeah, ok, whatever, anything new happen?" "Well I'm still prefect, I'm now taking ancient runes, oh yeah, I should probably tell you………. Lilly's pregnant."

"Come, sit down, have some tea" "Mum, now isn't the best time for tea." "Alright dear, what did you need to tell me then." "Ummm-well-uh-" "Out with it dear." "Well it's really hard, I mean, I've kept this from you for so long, it's just really difficult to say." "It's alright dear, I won't be upset, just tell me" "Well ok, you know the time I spent in France?" "Yes dear, almost a year." "Well, I wasn't working like I said I was…" "That's all dear, that wasn't much" "That's not all." "Please do tell." "Well _sigh _my last year of Hogwarts, I was dating Draco Malfoy an-" "Oh Gods Ginny how could yo-" "AND, well, we sort of , you know, got…….. intimate and well………….. I have another son."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

-chapter 3

"So then I said, sure I'll go with you to the winter ball, and do you know what that guy had the nerve to say? "What did he say to you Katie?" The three of them walked side by side, they were the queens of the school: Lily, Katie, and her loyal lap dog Frances. Crowds parted to let them past, boys lined up to be the one's to date them, they had the best of the best, and none could stop them. Katie Zabini was the richest of the group, her father owned half of the shops in Diagon alley, and had five vaults at Gringotts, fully occupied. She had a natural tint to her skin that made all the girls envy it. She was a size three in jeans, had long, raven hair and an impeccably white smile, full of perfect, straight teeth. But the thing that was envied the most, not her fortune, hair, skin, or teeth, it was her eyes. They where like deep, piercing pools of black and had a thin brown circles around them, the perfect combo to make any boy stare. Frances Weasly wasn't too bad herself, alright she wasn't any boys first pick, in fact she had brown hair and a kind of pale glow about her, but two things made her worthy, her fortune and her size D breasts. It was a common occurrence that when a boy talked to her, he rarely looked her in the face. Last but not least Lilly Wood, she was a thing of beauty, not Katie's, exotic looking kind of beauty, but definitely a thing of beauty. She had hair that was blonde with a bit of chestnut mixed in to it, her eyes were the bluest of blue, and her smile drove boys mad. Her real special ability was that she was half metamorphmagus. Her mother was none other than Nymphadora Tonks. Since Lilly is only half metamorphmagus she can only change certain things like makeup, eye color (though she rarely does) body art, piercing, and ah yes, chest size. She was known to look soft and innocent but really was a party animal. She was the prettiest girl in school, besides Katie that is, and usually got a date at the snap of her fingers but now, thanks to her now oversized belly, she was rarely seen with a guy. "He says that he already has a date." "Oh god the nerve of that boy!" Frances exclaimed. Seeing as Lilly didn't say anything Katie looked over and said "Lilly were you listening to my story?" "Oh no, sorry, I was thinking." "Oh" she said haughtily "Well then I suppose I'll have t-"she broke off, seeing Darien over Lily's shoulder. "Oh gods, Lilly look!" Frances exclaimed seeing what Katie was staring at. Before Lilly could see him, Darien was at her side. "Hey." "Hi." "Hello Darien." "Oh hello, Katie, Frances. Look Lily, we need to talk." "Alright, I'll meet you in an hour, after dinner." "No, we need to talk now." "But Darien, I can't, I've got potions." "Snape can wait, this can't." "But Darien…." "In here, bye Katie, Frances." He said as he started dragging Lily to an abandoned classroom. Once in the room he turned her around to face him. He looked into the scared eyes of the only woman he had ever loved, they were so blue, he thought he could drown in them if he looked at them for to long. He looked away and at the floor. "Is it mine?" he whispered. "Darien I-" "Yes or no." "……..I don't know." As she said this, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Darien I don't know." She said, now sobbing. He felt like slapping her in the face but instead he took her in his arms while she emptied her eyes of all of her tears. When she finally quieted he took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He looked into those blue eyes, so blue….he leaned in and those icy eyes were hidden by her eyelids. He found her lips and kissed them lightly, he started to pull away when her hand came to the back of his neck. She pushed his head to meet her lips as she deepened the kiss. He brought his hands down to rest on her lower back as he traced his tongue against her lips, requesting permission to enter her mouth, to taste her fully. She eagerly opened her lips and let his tongue caress hers. _Man she can kiss! _He thought as he brought his hand down to cup her bum. _Wait a second, this isn't what we're supposed to be doing! _He realized and broke apart from her. She opened her eyes and a confused expression came over her face _What! Why did he deepen the kiss if he didn't want to continue! _"Wh-?" "This isn't what we're here for." He said coldly. "Oh, right." "How many?" "How many what?" "How many possibilities?" "……….two." "Who?" "Darien don't do this" she said sitting down in a chair and putting her head in her hands. "WHO! …….who did you cheat on me for." he requested, pain now clouding his voice. "Darien I-I can't….." "Please Lily, I want to know." he pleaded. "Ethan………Ethan Potter."

"Verona what are we going to do?" "Draco, we'll manage." "I mean he's my son and I don't even know anything about him!" "Draco! It'll be alright, just invite him to the manor when Christmas is here." "Verona…….I've-I've heard rumors I-I don't know what to, I can't take him back out of Hogwarts………but-but the rumors they're so terrible." "What ever could they be that's upsetting you so much?" "I've-I've heard that-that………he's gotten a girl pregnant."

"Deven!" shouted a cold, high pitched voice. "Yes my Lord?" "Come closer boy!" The young, black haired boy came closer, into the light of a brewing cauldron. "Let me have a look at you." The boy came still closer, this time holding his head up high. His cold, white hand touched the young face of the boy standing before him. "Have you been practicing?" "Yes my Lord, day and night." "Well, we shall soon see. GOYLE!" "Y-yes my L-lord?" said Goyle's darkened form. "Bring them in." "Y-yes m-my Lord." "Don't stand there mumbling, do as I say!" Goyle whimpered and opened the large door. "Fire up the torches, I want to watch!" The Dark Lord ordered. He then turned to the boy "Deven, let's hope your training has paid off." He said, indicating that the boy should go into the arena. As Goyle heaved the huge doors open, the boy found himself actually scared Stop that, I must remain emotionless! He told himself. Once the doors had opened The Dark Lord started to laugh, the very laugh that made shivers run down the boy's spine. What the hell is it? Only horrible things make my Lord laugh like that. The boy told himself…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N I'm so0 sorry it's been so long, my mother had a seizure and I've been in the hospital, computer less. Also, things kept just coming up, one after the other, to keep me away from spending more than an hour daily at my computer. This chapter isn't one of my best, but expect better next update. -Laura


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter 4

The boy unsheathed his sword as light came steaming into the room from the now open doors. He tensed as something moved into the light, stepping into the dark room. He gaped as they came into view, five small boys stood before him, all identical. "Deven, I would like you to meat the pentuplets of Lucifer." He looked down at the small boys in awe and slammed his sword back into its sheath. "My Lord, they're children?" "We are glad to meet you, Master Deven." They said in perfect unison. "I wont doubt you my Lord, if you wish me to kill them, then kill then I shall." He said standing back and drawing his sword. "It was your choice to die, you must remember." They said. "Alright enough of this shit, you're going down!" He said as he started to run at the middle child. The child closed his eyes and clapped his hands together, he then separated them and pushed his palms towards Deven. Deven felt the air around reverberate as his sword went through the barrier. He thought, for a second, that he had won but then he felt the shock. It felt as if his body was slowly being ripped apart as the volts upon vaults of electricity ran through his body. When it stopped Deven found himself on the ground panting and sweating. "That was ninety vaults of electricity Master Deven." "You bastard, I'll kill you!" He said, getting up. "Bring it on you fuckers!" "As you wish." They said and immediately split up. "You are in for a surprise Master Deven, our powers grow stronger with age and I am only the youngest." At that one of the two girls sprouted wings from nowhere and took flight, the boy next to her held his hands palm up as two glowing orbs of molten red appeared, the boy in the middle, seemingly their spokesperson, took a defensive stance, to Deven's surprise, the other two, a very small boy and a very tall girl just kept their positions, moving only when the boy sat down and started humming mantra under his breath. Deven, using his quick reflexes and hours upon hours of training to make a swift leap, about 150 feet upwards towards the winged girl. He unsheathed his sword in mid-air and struck only to find another force field in place, complements of the middle, youngest boy. He landed and ran at the tall girl, only he knew what he was doing, at about two feet from the girl he swung his sword to the side. Being to preoccupied with setting a shield for his sister, he had failed to protect himself. Blood spattered his face as his stomach was sliced through. "Balthys!" the tall girl shrieked. Instantly white light shot out other finger tips and into her brother's body. The limp form lifted off of he ground but remained lifeless. "You've killed him!" she screamed at him. "That's the whole point isn't it?" He said sarcastically. Before jumping up and going after the winged girl. His Italian made sword hit its mark exactly, slicing the leathery wings where they met her back. She shrieked and thrashed, catching Deven in the face with long talons. He landed with a triumphant smirk on his face, despite the blood freely flowing down his face. Without warning white light shot into the girl, bringing her wings sprouting back, and ending her thrashing. He whipped around to look at the tall girl "You!" he gasped before spinning around and going after her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it, a molten fire ball hurtling in his direction. Before he could react, he was swept off of his feet and surrounded by a horrible burning sensation. He jumped upwards to escape to pain but only to be caught in the stomach by the winged girl. She then, her fist still in his gut, flew with breakneck speed towards the oncoming wall. He hit it with such force that Voldemort actually shifted up to the edge of his seat. The girl held him there and hissed "You have killed one to many of my brothers, you will die." What she hadn't expected, however, was for Deven to pull out a concealed dagger and plunge it into her heart. She clawed at the foreign body but soon was motionless, the problem with this was Deven was now about 40 feet in the air with nothing to support him. He flew towards the fast approaching ground, and miraculously landed on his feet. He then went charging towards the tall girl, jumping over the occasional fire ball. He plunged his weapon into her stomach and sliced upwards. After she stopped twitching, he kicked her off of his precious piece. "Noooooo, Andralique!" the boy with the flames sobbed before hurling fire balls at him in rapid succession. Deven dodged them all and continued onslaught, running towards the boy. He dodged every fire ball, at alarming speeds. He soon caught up to the boy and held his sword to his throat. "Go on, kill me, you've earned it." "Not yet." "Why?" "What is your brother's power?" "I can't tell you that." "Why not!" he said, pressing the sword harder and drawing blood. "You might as well kill me, because I will not reveal it." "Fine." He said and sliced his neck. Deven was wary of his last opponent, he hadn't moved or opened his eyes the whole battle. "My powers are useless against you." He suddenly spoke. "What are they?" "My job was to draw the energy from the air and give it to my sister, who could then use it through her healing abilities. But seeing as you killed her, my powers are useless." "Fine, it will make my job a hell of a lot easier!" he said as he started towards the small boy. He was about 4 feet away form him when the boy opened his eyes which were glowing a soft purple. He was then lifted into the air by an invisible force. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yuki, the oldest of the Lucifer pentoplets." "You?" he gasped before feeling intense pressure all over his body. His eyes began to pop as the pressure grew. "You thought you had won, it's disgusting how over confident you are. You thought that after you killed all of my siblings, you could easily take this small, quiet boy down, didn't you!" He clawed at the invisible hands around his throat as he started to turn blue. "You disgust me! A mere mortal thinking that he can defeat all of the Lucifer pentuplets! Is this the best you can do Voldemort! Is this the beat you have, well take a look, I'm squashing your best warrior!" While the boy was turned Deven reached for a hidden dagger, hate boiling inside of him. He raised the knife and aimed. The dagger hit its mark, right into the back of the boy's chest. They boy spun around, but he had lost concentration, Deven was released. He darted towards his sword and swung it in a powerful arc. The boy's head rolled over to a stop a Voldemort's feet. "I would not fail you my Lord." He said, still panting. "You have triumphed over the pentuplets of Lucifer." Voldemort said with a look of impatience on his face. Suddenly Deven was lifted off of the ground. He hovered at 20 feet before the pain came. The pain was the worst thing Deven had ever felt in his life, it felt as though his body was being ripped in two. He watched in vision blurred in pain as five orbs came to him, one from each dead body. As they got near each other, they combined and entered Deven's chest. As the orb came inside of him the pain doubled, it was to much for his already weekend body and he promptly passed out.

A/N cheesy I know, but yet kinda cool……Well sorry, I just got braces and they hurt like a mother, and I'm having a hard time concentrating.


	5. Chapter 5

-chapter 5

"Please Darien, please don't be up set! It was an accident!" She pleaded with him as his eyes changed to a bluish, which indicated that he was angry. "An accident! How the fuck could it have been an accident! I mean, you get into bed and it happens, how could this be an accident!" he all but screamed at her. "D-darien p-p-please don't do this to me!" she sobbed. Seeing her cry, broke his heart in two.

He came over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "shhhhshhshh, there there I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that it made me sad, that's all." They stayed like that until her eyes had dried. "OK, I want to talk about this calmly and sensibly, OK?" "alright." She sniffed. "OK so what happened?" "W-well it was the night that you had broken up with me to go to America, I heard about this party from Katie and went, I was a wreck and I kept drinking more and more, I was so depressed. I guess I wanted to forget about you because I was so hurt that you had told me goodbye.

So after I was a bit tipsy I found Ethan who was also smashed and well you know…" After some silence he sighed and said "Well I guess I can't be all that mad with you, I mean, it's not like we're still together or anything." "Darien what are we going to do?" "We! How do I even know that the baby's mine?" he said and looked down "Isn't there a test you can take to tell who the father really is?" "I don't know. Are you saying that you're not going to be there for the baby and me!" "I don't know Lilly, I just don't know." "But Darien-!" "I need to go for a ride, I'll see you."

Deven woke up in his usual room, he hated it in there, it was grimy, slimy, and downright gross. But he had far to much on his mind to think about besides his living conditions, he still ached all over but he had a peculiar burning sensation on a select few spots; one being right on his stomach. He took off his shirt and looked down to find what looked to be a tattoo of an eye with a purple pupil burned into the skin around his belly button. He gasped as he saw the large cross on his upper arm. He took off his shoe to find a circle of moving lightning bolts around his ankles.

He touched his neck and felt what he thought was a fireball, a flickering fireball. Lastly he felt something on his back but couldn't tell what it was, but he knew that it covered the whole back. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he quickly slipped his shirt back on to open it. The door creaked open to reveal his one of his teachers, Lucius Malfoy. "Teacher Malfoy." He said while bending low in a respective bow. "The Dark Lord has sent me to prepare you for the marking ceremony. A house elf will bring your clothing, you are to be in the chambers in fifteen minutes time. You are becoming a man, Drake be proud." He said and left the room. Sure enough a house elf then appeared with black robes, an official black Death Eater's cloak, a mask, and his sword.

He got dressed, thanking Merlin for the cloak, he was about to die of frost in his dingy room. He was scared to do this but he knew he'd better keep emotionless for the Dark Lord may use occlumency and read his fear. He got to the chambers with three minutes to spare and waited in line, nervous but as far as anyone else was concerned, emotionless. "Welcome my Death Eaters, to the induction of a new member. Drake come up here. Do you, Drake promise to honor and uphold my ruled." "yes my Lord." "To be a Death Eater, you must be skilled." He threw a handful of powder into a cauldron and it hissed. "Dutiful." He threw more powder and the substance turned a bright white "Ruthless." Another handful. "Murderous." The potion turned red. "cold." It turned a violent purple. "and most of all, you have to be a cold blooded killer. Are you ready to become these things in the name of your Lord and master, Lord Voldemort?" "Yes my Lord." "Alright." He went over to the now boiling potion and scooped some into a phial. He came over to Drake and said "Pull up your sleeve." He followed directions and Lord Voldemort pulled out a dagger.

He brought it to Deven's skin and slowly started slicing away at his arm. Deven let no moan of pain escape him and when it was done Voldemort poured the potion on it. It then looked like every other Dark Mark. "Deven, as many Death Eaters her today can tell you, this is not the way we usually do this. The Mark that you are getting today is unlike any other Mark, in a few days time the Mark will virtually disappear, but should you disobey…. The consequences will be most painful. You are to report to me in two days time, that is when I will brief you on your first task for Lord Voldemort.

You may go now." Deven only let out a gasp when he was safely in his room. He whipped off his robes and examined the oozing wound. He snapped his fingers and a house elf instantly appeared. "Aneceptic, gauze and a mirror, now!" "yes little master!" it popped back in instantly and handed the items to him. He poured the purple substance on the wound and wrapped it tight with gauze. He reached for the mirror and tried to see the tattoo in his back but failed miserably, flopping on his mattress.

Whew, I've been in kind of a funk lately….just not motivated to write…sigh….i dunno….i guess it's that school's about to start. Oh well, here's another chappie!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Deven awoke the next moring with a start. He knew it was time to change to bandage so he sat up and slowly started unwrapping it. He got down to the last layers and winced as the dried blood polled on his wound. As he was rewrapping it, a knock came at the door. "Enter." Lucius Malfoy walked in and announced " It is time for your training." "What training? I thought I was done." "This is a new kind of training, follow me it will all be explained in due time."

Lilly grabed his arm as he turned to leave "Please Darien, I'm still in love with you!" "Lilly, I told you that I need to think about this, about you and me, about the baby, Lilly, just give me time!" With that he stormed out of the room.

Ginny came home and slammed the door. "I'm home!" she yelled. She walked into the kitchen and un curked the wine with her teeth. Her husband came in as she was pouring some. "Want some?" she asked, looking back at him. "No Ginny, we need to talk." "About what?" she asked over her shoulder as she walked through the back door and bagan lighting a ciggarette. "About us and the babys- Gin will you put that out, you know I don't like the smoke!" "Don't be such a baby." She said as she exhailed smoke from her nose. "Ginny! Don't you care, about us!" "Not paticularly." "Well then I guess you won't mind me telling you that I've been seing someone else." "Oh?" "Yes." "No I mean who. What does she look like, what's her name, just out of interest." "Look Ginny, don't be upset, our relashoship dried up years ago!" "I wasn't getting angry, I was just wondering that's all." "Ginny it's-it's……Kay…."

"Oh….Kay…..my….best friend….." "Look Ginny, don't hate her-" "Oh I don't, I'm glad for you guys" she said in a hollow voice. "As long as I get to keep the kids." "Well Ginny, about that, you see……….I don't think….well let's just say….you're not the best role model for them." Ginny may have not been in love with her husband but she loved her kidfs un conditionally. "What did you say! You may kick me out and take everything away from me but you will never take my kids from me!" "Ginny I've had it with you! Why can't you li-" "Daddy, mommy, what's going on?" Ginny's four-year-old daughter stood at the entrance to the kitchen in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, come here Lindsey." Ginny said as she bent down to gather her in her arms. "Don't worry Lindsey, daddy's just going to go on holiday for a while." She threw him a dirty look over her daughter's shoulder. "Very well Ginny, they're yours, everything's yours, just let me go. I just hope you know, I'll never stop loving you."

"Just go John, do all of us a favor." At that he summoned his suit case and cloak and apparated out of the house. "Why is daddy going away?" "He just needed a vacation. What do you say we get you to bed?" "Okay mummy." Ginny tucked her daughter in and kissed her goodnight "Everything will be better in the morning sweetie." She said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. She went down the hall to check on her small boy, Noah, who was sound asleep. Then she went to check on her eldest daughter, Lorelai. As she peeked into the room her daughter spoke

"Mum, why is dad leaving us? Is it something I did?" "No honey, he fell in love with another woman, that's all." "Oh." There was silence for a time and when Ginny got up to leave she asked "Who?" "What?" "Who was it?" "………your aunt Kay. Listen, everything will be better in the morning, we'll work things out, don't worry." As she said this she slipped out of her daughter's room.

Hey hey hey, another crazy chapter! I'm ging to start putting a every time a scene changes, even I get confused!


End file.
